Bleach: Gateway to Hell: Another Road
by gorutovssageta
Summary: What if Ichigo had not won against the God of Hell? What if he was unable to stop the world from becoming a living Hell? This is a what-if story on how the world would be if Ichigo had lost, and the God of Hell had won...


_As the flame of despair seared throughout the land which once was considered Earth, a lone entity sat on a throne, the throne in the midst of a forgotten town. All that once stood in this prosperous town had since been forgotten. All those who defied his rule were buried beneath his feet. The Shinigami, once known as the ruler's of Death, now a relic of the past. The planet once known as Earth had become... a living Hell. _

Bleach: Gateway to Hell: Another Road

Character Bio:

Ichigo Kurosaki: **The last defense for a broken world. After his loss at the hand of the God of Hell, the lone Shinigami went into exile, disconnecting himself from his friend's and family. Now is one of the only remaining Shinigami after the fall of the Soul Society. For this, he is actively being hunted by the God of Hell's demon army. **

Ai Enma: **The original Hell Girl. After using her remaining power to save Ichigo from the hand of the God of Hell, she disappeared. But is she gone forever? **

Orihime Inoue:** After the disappearance of Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad had formed a resistance force with member's of Karakura Town. After the disappearance of Chad, now only she and Uryu remain. Though she live's in a living Hell, she is still positive and cheerful, much to Uryu's dismay. Her greatest hope is for Ichigo to return one day.**

Uryu Ishida:** The leader of the Karakura Resistance Force. A force that was banded together from the remaining people left from the Karakura Town disaster. He and Orihime Inoue are the remaining original member's. Fought with the Shinigami against the God of Hell in what is referred to as the Great War. Was defeated and captured by the God of Hell's demon army, but was able to escape. He is also being hunted down by the God of Hell's demon army, along with the entire Karakura Resistance Force. **

Rukia Kuchiki:** One of the remaining Shinigami that survived the Great War. She is a slave in the Soul Society, along with the other Shinigami who survived. Is the leader of a brigade of Shinigami who are in preparation to retrieve their captured zanpakuto, then bring the fight to the God of Hell. **

Toshiro Hitsugaya:** One of the only Captain level Shinigami that is still alive. Was a rogue before he was captured alongside Rangiku Matsumoto, but was captured after trying to free the captured Shinigami. Now is part of Rukia Kuchiki's brigade, hoping to find a way to bring the fight to the God of Hell. **

Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl, just the story. **

**Bold: **God of Hell speaking, Inner Ichigo speaking

_Italics: _Flashback, someone speaking in thought form

**Chapter One, First Strike: The Return of Hell**

As the moon rose in the sky, a lone Shinigami looked up in the star filled sky with one eye closed, one eye opened. The Shinigami sighed as he heard the footing of the Demon Army not too far from his location. He pulled a long, covered object from off his motorcycle, the object in the shape of a sword. As the footing grew closer, the Shinigami pulled the cloth from the object, revealing an oversized cleaver like zanpakuto, with no tsuba nor a hilt. It had a black finish with a silver edge, the zanpakuto the same height as it's wielder. The bottom of the sword where the hilt would be was wrapped in a white cloth. As the army came into radius of the Shinigami, the captain of the army halted their action.

"By order of the God of Hell, you are advised to return with us to His Highness's throne room..." the captain stated. "You are wanted for three count's of high treason against His Highness, which is ground for immediate execution. Will you turn yourself in for judgement?"

"Judgement?" the Shinigami asked as his brown eye's glanced up at the captain. "Is that what you call this? Judgement? Well, let me tell you how I feel about your judgement..." As the Shinigami spoke this statement, he was interrupted by the army rushing in to attack, which the Shinigami responded by undoing the cloth that was wrapped around the bottom of his zanpakuto. As the captain stood his ground, the army rushed past him, all of the men crowding around the Shinigami. The Shinigami stood by as the entire army attacked all at once. As they did, the Shinigami flash stepped from the attack, appearing above the army, The Shinigami gripped the cloth as he used it to swing his zanpakuto into the crowd in a circular motion, using the cloth to guide the zanpakuto in the crowd of demon's. All of the demon's blocked the zanpakuto with their shield's, the Shinigami then pulling up the zanapkuto into his radius with the cloth, grabbing the zanpakuto with his free hand as it was pulled in. The demon army then sent several spear's at the Shinigami, who flash stepped from most, then cut the other remaining spear's in half with his zanpakuto.

"So, you just refuse to yield?" the captain asked as he motioned for the army to fall back. "I see... you're even more foolish than I anticipated, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's funny, coming from a pawn," Ichigo responded as he held up his zanpakuto. "I'm tired, I don't want to hear you talk. Time to finish this..."

"Kill him, don't hold back," the captain stated as the army came forth, Ichigo taking flight as they ran at him full speed. As the army attacked once again, Ichigo flash stepped behind them, sending his signature attack, the Getsuga Tensho at them. As the Getsuga Tensho entered the demon's radius, none were able to dodge, all of the demon army except the captain vaporized by the spiritual attack.

"T-That's not possible!" the captain roared as he backed away from the enigma. "Y-You were defeated by the God of Hell! You aren't supposed to contain this much strength!"

"That was 11 month's ago..." Ichigo responded as he flash stepped behind the captain. "This is now, and I can't afford to lose to you. For all of those you killed, this is for them!" Ichigo sliced the demon captain in half with his zanpakuto, only watching as the demon transcended into dust. Ichigo sighed once again as he placed the cloth back onto his zanpakuto, tucking it away in a large storing area on his motorcycle. He climbed on the bike, revving it up as the Shinigami reminisced of the moment he lost to the God of Hell...

"**Now Ichigo Kurosaki, it's time to give you a proper burial**..." The God of Hell stated as he had Ichigo pinned against the floor, the God of Hell searching for his zanpakuto. "**Where is my**...?" As the God of Hell scanned the area for his zanpakuto, Ai sneaked up on him, the God of Hell's zanpakuto in hand. As Ai entered the God's radius, she prepared to stab the God in his back. As she did, the God of Hell backhanded the former Hell Girl, causing her to collide into the throne chair.

"**Poor Ai, did you think such a trick would work on me?**" the God of Hell taunted as he held up his left hand. "**Now perish, eyesore.**" The God of Hell sent a cero at the rubble Ai laid under, causing the entire area to be covered in rubble.

"Ai, no!" Ichigo roared as he attacked the God of Hell, who buried a cero into Ichigo's chest as he entered his radius. Ichigo let out a cry of pain as he slid across the floor into the entrance.

"**This is over, Ichigo Kurosaki...**" the God of Hell stated as he picked up his zanpakuto from the rubble. "**You put up a good fight, for whatever that's worth..." **

"C-Can't lose yet..." Ichigo moaned as he struggled to pull himself up to his feet, looking up at the God of Hell with one eye opened, one eye closed. "I can't lose... everyone's counting on me to win!" Ichigo thought of Yuzu, Karin, his father Isshin, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, all of the people who were praying that he won.

"**Unfortunate, isn't it?**" the God of Hell taunted as he stood before Ichigo. "**All of your courage, all your strength... it resulted in nothing. You came to the lion's den, just to be devoured by the king of the jungle. I told you, human emotion's are nothing but a burden. You were their savior, you were their salvation. They placed all their hope's on you, and you failed. Tsk, that's a shame... isn't it Ichigo?**"

"I-I can't believe this..." Ichigo choked out as the God of Hell held up his zanpakuto. As the God of Hell went into preparation to defeat Ichigo, Ai teleported before Ichigo, resulting in a halt of action from the God of Hell.

"**What? How are you still alive?**" the God of Hell spat as Ai paid him no mind, looking at just Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you taught me that everyone has a chance," Ai stated as Ichigo looked back at her in surprise. "You can't fight like this... your body sustained too much damage. I'm going to use the rest of my power to transfer you and your friend's out of Hell."

"Ai, but what about you?" Ichigo shouted as Ai smiled.

"Ichigo, your the one who made it so I could smile again," Ai responded. "I can't defeat the God of Hell, but I'll try to seal off Hell from Earth as best as possible. It's up to you if the God of Hell is able to escape, understand?"

"But... I failed..." Ichigo stated as Ai sent him from the throne room, teleporting Ichigo and the other's back to Karakura Town. "AI!"

"_Ichigo.. don't let yourself fall_..." Ai thought as she looked up at the God of Hell, who was in preparation to use his zanpakuto on her.

Ichigo opened his eye's as he realized he had been traveling for quite some time, now on a unfamiliar road. He stopped for a moment, looking up at the rising sun as the flame spread across the land.

"The sun is the only think we've got left," Ichigo stated as he looked up at the sun. "Even though we don't know it. it's the only think that keep the light in our heart's ablaze."

"It's good you still feel that way Ichigo," a voice responded as Ichigo looked back as the person who spoke stepped forth.

"N-No way..." Ichigo stuttered as he blinked twice, as if to confirm it wasn't a mirage. "I-It's you!"

Author Note

_OK, now this was a shott chapter, but next one will go into detail of the Great War and the Karakura Resistance Force as they begin the war to save all mankind. Any question's or comment's please tell me, thank you for reading._

_gorutovssageta _


End file.
